Negasus
is a Rank A Wind-attribute Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. Appearances * [[Yo-kai Watch (franchise)|''Yo-kai Watch]]: Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch animation: Minor Yo-kai **''Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Cameo Yo-kai Biology Negasus resembles a very short pegasus with golden yellow fur and yellow horsehair, along with small white wings. He is always shining with sparkles. Negasus will make you want to do things that'll get you in trouble. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch animation series Negasus appears in the anime in EP068, where he causes Nate (and Katie) to commit some mischief. At home Nate attempts to smell his dad's sock, but this proves to be too much for both him and the pegasus Yo-kai. Negasus later appears in EP142, where Hailey uses him as part of a phony Jersey Devil. Usapyon suggests Negasus as a horse-like yo-kai to use for the equine-esque cryptid, but Hailey realizes that Negasus's feathered wings don't match the Jersey Devil's more bat-like ones. Luckily, Hidabat volunteers to ride on Negasus's back, providing the illusion of bat wings. After spray-painting Negasus black and giving him fake claws, the Negasus/Hiadabat duo is able to fool Yarase into thinking that they're the real deal. Yo-kai Watch Negasus rarely appears on trees in Owl Light Road during the day (Shopper's Row). Alternatively, he can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with an Excitement Coin. Yo-kai Watch 2 Negasus can be found on the 1st floor of the Divine Paradise. He can also be found 5,000 yds into the infinite tunnel. Yo-kai Watch 3 Negasus can be found in the Meadowbrooke Farm. He can also be found in the Condor Canyon. Lastly, he can be freed from the Dream Roulette using a Mellow Coin. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats Movelist Quotes * Befriended (Yo-kai Watch): "Would you like to be my friend? I'll try to not corrupt you..." * Loafing: "Tempting..." * Receiving food (favourite): "Ooh, delicious!" * Receiving food (normal): ''"Very...so-so."'' * Receiving food (disliked): * Freed from Crank-a-kai: ''"Don't even ask how I got stuck in that capsule. I'm just glad I'm out."'' Etymology * His Japanese name, "Magasasu", is a wordplay of "ma (魔, evil spirit)" and "Pegasus (ペガサス, Pegasasu)." * His English name, "Negasus", is a wordplay of the words "negative" and "Pegasus." It may also be a pun on the word "nemesis". Trivia * Shortly after being inspirited by Negasus, Nate does a pose with Negasus at the background, which is a nod to Seiya from Saint Seiya. In other languages and . | ja-name = 魔ガサス Magasasu | jaM = From and . | kr-name = 민폐가수스 Minpyegasuseu | es-name = Negasus | saM = Same as English. | fr = Nimpégase | it-name = Negasus | itM = Same as English. }} * Portuguese (Brazil): Negaton/ Négaso (Anime) Category:Shady Tribe Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Wind-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Vegetables Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Yellow Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Cam Challenges